This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the rapid development of computer technologies and network technologies, the Internet and instant messaging technology are playing a more important role in people's studies, work, and everyday life. Moreover, the Internet is becoming increasingly transportable with the development of the mobile Internet.
Today's society has entered a highly developed information age and the style of corporate competition has also changed from a simple competition form centering around functions and quality of a product to a composite competition form using corporate image, commodity, brand, and the like as an important means and the main tendency. The change of the form of corporate competition is closely related to the rapid development of the modern image display industry (such as the advertisement industry).
In an existing image display method, an image provider generally provides an image material directly and actively displays an image in a network unidirectionally.